Emily
by UmbreonxGlaceon
Summary: 'She moved as fast as she could. She had to escape, even if it killed her. She wasn't going to be a lab experiment to them any longer.'


(I know I've been a bit lazy as of late and haven't posted any new stories. Hopefully this one makes up for it. Let me make it known that I could not have down this without the help of a friend of mine. His username being Halterman101. Thank you very much for helping me.)

She moved as fast as she could. She had to escape, even if it killed her. She wasn't going to be a lab experiment to them any longer. She rushed through the woods, tripping constantly on roots. The sound of footsteps and loud voices echoed behind her. They realized she escaped and started looking for her. She picked up the pace, running as fast as her little eevee legs could take her. She gray fur glistened in the moonlight. Above any trait she had, her status as a shiny eevee kept her a prize for many.

Emily ran for what had to be hours. The rain had started pouring down. The slippery terrain constantly made her fall. By this point, her gray fur was covered in mud and grime. The rain fell heavier as time went by. The slippery ground finally got to her as she slid, rolling down a steep hill. The tumble must have been rough, due to the fact that when Emily finally gained her balance back, she had no idea where she was. She heard footsteps growing closer to her. She quickly ducked into a bush and tried to remain quiet. As the footsteps grew closer, Emily couldn't help but shake, whether from fear or the fact that she was drenched. If she didn't stop, she would be discovered. The figure emerged into view. They seemed to be in a hurry to escape the storm. Emily quickly ceased her shaking, but it seemed to have been too late. The figure stopped and looked over at the bush where Emily was hiding.

Michael looks to the near by bush being ver **y** curious to go look but doesn't want to be in the rain to long. But his curiosity get the better of him as he looks to find a poor, muddy, beaten Eevee. He kneel to look at it and picks it up. " Awe poor pokemon. How did this happen?I need to take you into town to see Nurse Joy."

Emily weakly looks up at the boy as she is picked up. Her body ached from her escape so resisting was out of the question. All she could do now was curl up against his body and hope he would not take advantage of her condition. In Michael's hands, he could feel her body heating up. Her breaths were becoming shallower by the minute.

Michael looks at the poor pokemon, and pulls out a potion, spraying the eevee with it. Them pulling it closer to his body and under his jacket and sprints for the pokemon center. Michael almost there starts yelling" HELP THIS POKEMON NEEDS HELP! ITS DYING!" he said frantically.

The nurse turns to look at the boy, wondering at first why he was yelling so late at night. Her answer was clear when she saw the eevee in his hands. "Oh dear. Quickly. Hand the eevee over to me."

Michael rushes to the nurse giving her the eevee and running i with it to see it to care. Seeing the eevee just lie there, hardly breathing, hanging on for dear life. Michael look into the air and starts to sob and say to himself " Who could do this to a poor pokemon?"

Nurse Joy had the eevee wheeled into the infirmary, watching the doors close. She looked over at Michael. "There's nothing more you can do now but wait. Go take a seat out in the lobby. I'll bring you out a pillow and blanket later." With that said, she walked away.

Michael sits down very reluctantly and just waits. He just sits there, waiting. After some time, he sees the nurse walk over to him with his pillow and blanket. Not even using it he just waits to see the eevee walk away from this tragic event but thinking it would go faster if he sleeps he takes the pillow and lies it down, resting his weary head for the night.

The night quickly turned to day. The heavy rain from the previous night had died out completely. A soft paw pressed against Michael's face. It lightly pressed, sliding down his face, only to be placed back up where it started. Some small creature was trying to wake him up.

"Wow. What, are you the eevee I saw last night? But i didn't know that you were so beautiful. "

He looks down at the eevee and just stares, now realizing that she is a shiny eevee. " Nurse is she good to go." The nurse nods. Michael puts out his hand for the eevee to climb on, hoping that she would join him.

Emily looks up at Michael as he stared at her. She 'really' did not like it when others stared at her because of her fur color. She was put off guard when he calmly extended his hand towards her. She put her paw on his hand before stepping back a small bit. Emily stands tall, looking up at Michael. "Eevee!" The nurse looked over at the two of them.

"It seems like she wants to fight you. Please be sure not to damage the center. Okay?" She smiles at the two of them before returning to her work.

Michael looks at the eevee and says " If I have to fight you so be it, but i won't hold back because I see something very special in you and I want to find it out." Michael pulls the pokeball from his belt and brings out his best pokemon, Blaziken. " Blaziken use Blaze kick."

Emily stands there as the blaziken rushes at her. A few moment before the kick made contact, she dove to the side, immediately following up with a tackle into the blaziken's back.

Blaziken takes the hit but before the eevee can get away, Michael yells " Blaziken use Fire Spin." And after the call blaziken immediately performs the move, hitting the side of eevee.

Emily gets sent backwards from the fire spin. However, when she lands back on the ground, she is no longer an eevee. Standing before the blaziken, is a shiny flareon. "Flareon!" She opens her mouth as a torrent of fire poured out towards the blaziken.

Blaziken seeing the attack he jumps, into the air dodging and slamming his foot into the ground flinging rocks around flareon creating a rock tomb.

Emily, instead of dodging the rocks, jumps towards them, using each one as a stepping stone to work her way towards the blaziken. She gets right up in his face with a fully charged hyper beam.

Blaziken in a dizzy fit falls to the ground and fainted and Michael returns him to the pokeball from once he came.

Emily hit the ground lightly, feeling a bit dizzy herself from her hyper beam. She looks over at Michael, walking towards him. As she walked, her body slowly shrank back to an eevee. She sat down in front of him, looking up at him. "Vee." She accepted his offer and waited for him to capture her.

Michael looks at eevee and says " That was a good match. Where did you learn those moves?" Michael then pulls a pokeball from his bag and opening it to capture eevee. She enters the ball, the sphere wobbling a bit before coming to a stop. Michael picks up the ball and the pulls out his other pokemon, releasing them all. " Welcome to the dream team eevee. This is Blaziken which you know, This is Squirtle, And last but not least, is Espeon, another form of you."

Emily looks at the others for a few moments. "Its nice to meet you all. I'm Emily." She turns to face Michael. "No you are not dreaming. Yes this is real. Yes I can talk. And I didn't talk before because I didn't quite trust you. Any other questions I missed?"

Michael just looks in Awe then snaps out of it,saying" WAIT WHAT, I mean i knew the whole time." Michael just says " Well I'm Michael and it's nice to meet you too and how can you talk?"

"That is a long story. I'd rather not talk about it here. Got a home we can return to?"

" Well yes I do. Its just across town. I have a question, Do you mind pokeballs?"

"I would rather not be inside a pokeball. A shoulder ride would be nice." Emily hops up onto Michael's shoulder. "Onward slave!" She points her paw towards the door.

" HEY! I'm not your slave, but i guess i can give you a ride only if on the way you can tell me a little about you" they leave the center, heading towards Michael's home

"Again there isn't much I can say out in public. But I guess I at least owe you somewhat of an answer."

Outside of both of their knowledge, something or someone was watching them leave the poke center. "Report. I've located her."

Emily went on talking about herself being put through strange experiments, ones that one would only find in a sci-fi horror movie. After a few minutes of rather disturbing details, they arrive at Michael's home.

" Well welcome to the home that I live in. Umm the bathroom is upstairs to the left. And i know you're probably not up for it but when do you want to train? If someone tries to take you, we need to bond as friends and a team and together we can do anything ."

"Well actually. I'm a bit tired now." Emily hops off Michael's shoulder, onto the floor, and up onto the couch, curling up in a ball. "I think I'll rest here."

Michael letting all his other pokemon out, decides a nap is in order as well. He goes to his room where squirtle follows and then everyone gets up in about 3 hours or so. Going down stairs Michael sees that Emily is still asleep on the couch. Michael then goes to the kitchen to get all his pokemon some food.

Emily laid there on the couch in deep sleep. Her body twitching slightly, remembering all that had happened to her. She shot awake, drenched in mild sweat. "It. It was just a dream." She slowly calmed herself, hoping off the couch. "Michael. Where's the food?"

Michael walks over to each pokemon giving them poke food to eat. Then he walks to Emily giving her some water to drink and poke food. " Eat up you need you strength because I think we should start training today." Michael then goes to make food for himself Then to watch the Pokemon Channel on T.V.

She looks at Michael with a sigh. "Do I really need to train?" She shakes her head, walking over to the food and water. Emily stared at dish of water for a few moments before lightly dipping her paw into the water. A stream of water spiraled up her leg and around her body. It encased her and within a few moments, she was a vaporeon. "Hmm. It worked." Emily turned to look over at the blaziken and shot off a small stream of water.

As Blaziken get hit with the water he shoots up " BLAZIKEN!" And then Michael gets up " Stop it, That was just a little water you wimp." As all this is going down espeon walks calmly over to Emily " Espeon Espeon!" ( Hello Im espeon. Nice to meet you) Then she rubs against Emily as a greeting.

A shock of psychic energy shot from espeon to Emily when she bumped against her. From vaporeon to an espeon in a blink of an eye. "Arceus damn. This ability is amazing." She closed her eyes and began switched between her forms. That's when she found herself getting very tired. Emily wobbled slightly, falling on her stomach. "Okay. That hurt."

A knock came to the door. A young man, about the same age as Michael, stood at the door.

Michael walks to the door and opens it and looks at the man " I hope your not here to talk about our lord and savior Arceus. But really what do you want this is Private property."

By this time, Emily had moved to a spot hidden from sight from the doorway. The man sighs. "Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for one of my pokemon. A small eevee. She ran off a few days ago and I haven't seen her since. You wouldn't happen to have seen her anywhere have you?"

Michael does a quick look around seeing that Emily is nowhere in sight, then realizing she said someone was after her Michael looks at the man " I haven't seen anything around here but i hope you find it. Have a nice day." Michael then closes the door in the man's face.

A small card slid under the door. "If you find out anything, give me a call." The man then walked off. Emily slowly came out of hiding, examining the card. She quickly picked it up in her mouth, calmly walking into the kitchen. She hopped up into the stove top, placing the card on the burner. She dropped down, moving to a spot where she could not see the card, turned into an espeon and turned the burner on with psychic. The card bursts into flames. Emily walked back into the living room. "Well that could have gone better. As well as much worse. I'd suggest you pack fast Michael. We need to leave pretty soon."

" Wait, hold on, What was that? Don't you think that was a little uncalled for?" Michael then walk upstairs to start packing and comes down stairs and looks at his pokemon and Emily " Well gang we better go. Hey Emily I think you better come in a pokeball just incase some other creep is waiting for us. Well we better head for the next city."

The sound of windows breaking covered the entire house. From down the stairs, an arcanine stepped down. The front door broke down as a group of other pokemon slowly poured in. "Michael. Run." Emily quickly changed, turning into a flareon. "Get out of here." She shot off a high power flamethrower towards the front door and over to the arcanine. She jumped back, turning into an espeon, pulled the group together with psychic and teleported. Michael and the others quickly found themselves at the edge of a cliff, his house slowly burning in the distance. "We. Should be. Safe here." Emily collapsed from exhaustion, reverting back to eevee form.

" Well Then." Michael then picks up Emily, putting her on his shoulder knowing she loves it up there. The He pulls out one potion and sprays Emily, hoping she can tell Michael a little more about these people.

Emily slowly regained consciousness. "We need to. Keep moving. Otherwise /he'll/ find us. Again. If I. Remember correctly. There should be a cave. Nearby. We should be. Safe there." She falls back to sleep on Michael's shoulder.

Michael arrives at the cave then pulling out his espeon " Espeon use psychic Light Screen to surround the cave." Michael then rested in the cave pulling out his other pokemon giving the all some more food. " Geez that was a event that i wouldn't want to go through again." All Michael's pokemon sat and ate their food quietly. Michael then looked to Emily " Thank you for that. I don't think I could have made it without you. But you need to learn to control those power a little more before you go and do something that tiring. Also you need to accept my help because i can be just as helpful as you are. Now rest up because you're not going to be leaving here for a while."

Emily rested soundly against Michael. She seemed somewhat content in the way she was sleeping. Nightfall came and a small fire was made, thanks to blaziken. Emily slowly awoke to find everyone else fast asleep. She looked over at Michael. "I'm sorry. For pulling you into this." She hopped off his shoulder and made her way over to the opening. She looked back at the others on last time, a few tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you. For everything." With that said, Emily rushed off, out of the cave. A small brown ribbon lay draped across Michael's one shoulder.

Michael awakes from his sleep to see that Emily is not to be found. Michael then looks to his shoulder, seeing a little brown ribbon. Espeon walks to Michael " Espeon Espeon!" Michael look to espeon " Do you want it? Okay." Michael the ties the ribbon around espeon's neck very gently. Espeon holds the scarf with bride close and stands tall as she thinks she is the new leader.

The ribbon glowed with psychic energy. Espeon rushed towards the cave opening. She stopped there, looking back at Michael. "Espeon!" She quickly rushed out the of the cave, waiting for Michael to follow.

" Well gang let's go. Blaziken use dash to get us there faster. And Espeon you lead the way. WE ARE COMING!" Michael, Squirtle, Blaziken, and Espeon begin the journey to find Emily.

By following espeon, the group found themselves at a large building. A massive feeling of dread swelled within Michael's chest. Something wasn't right. His train of thought was broken by espeon nudging his leg. "Esp." She's right. This isn't the time to be hesitating. A large garage-like door stood in front of them. Its time to get Emily back.

" BLAZIKEN USE BLAZE KICK, ESPEON USE PSYCHIC, SQUIRTLE USE WATER GUN! DESTROY THAT BLOODY DOOR!" Michael yells in a furious rage. The door flies across the room hitting the other end and Michael and his team rushes in " WHERE IS EMILY! GIVE HER BACK YOU SCUMBAGS!

The building was pitch black. It was impossible to see anything. Then suddenly each one of them felt incredibly weak, falling to the ground out cold. Michael awoke to find himself chained to the wall, his pokemon each in separate cages to the side. Suttle footsteps grew closer as the lights slowly turned on. Standing in front of Michael was an elderly man in a white lab coat. "Well. It looks like you're awake. Such a shame though. I wanted to have more time to examine you boy. Guess I can still do some studies, on you and your pokemon." He snapped his finger as Michael's pokemon were taken away. A faint scream could be heard coming from the direction that his pokemon were sent. The voice sounded familiar.

Michael seeing his pokemon being taken from him, he starts to squirm in rage then realizing that he could do nothing he began to sob " How could there be a place like this. Who could have the dark heart to torture humans but pokemon, that is unforgivable. I WILL END YOU. YOU ARE ALL SCUM OF THIS EARTH! But I am of no use i'm stuck here and there is just no hope." Michael also realized that they are going to do the same thing to him as they did for Emily he turns from a sob to a full cry. " Just let me see my pokemon and Emily one last time. At Least give me that if you have any heart at all. YOU SCUM DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE BOND BETWEEN A TRAINER AND HIS POKEMON! IT IS A BOND THAT CAN'T BE BROKEN!

The old man sighs. "Scum you say? Heh. A simple request." The restrains open, dropping Michael to the ground. "I will let you see your pokemon one last time. However Emily is not to be seen. She needs to be punished for leaving. Blasted girl. To think this was partly her idea. Follow me boy." The elder man walked off.

Michael reluctantly follows the man " Where are you taking me. JUST SHOW ME MY POKEMON! " Michael yells at the man. Then at the top of his lungs " BLAZIKEN, ESPEON, SQUIRTLE, EMILY! YELL IF YOU CAN HERE ME! PLEASE ANSWER!" Michael still crying begins to shake then his mind races with ideas of what this madman could be doing to his pokemon and Emily. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY POKEMON AND EMILY JUST LET US GO! YOU ARE SICK IN THE HEAD YOU MADMAN!

"Its not me you should be blaming boy. All of this was your dear Emily's doing. It was she was who founded this place and the study of turning humans into pokemon. Everything was going so well, until she grew a brain and ran away from all of this. If you think you about it, don't all trainers wish to understand their pokemon? And what better way to do that, then becoming a pokemon themselves?" A scientist walked by, wheeling away what could possibly be Emily. "Now boy. What is your answer? Would you like to become a pokemon?"

" WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE A POKEMON?! This is what you don't understand I am my pokemon's trainer but without them i am useless. But without me they have no known path to follow. But if i was a pokemon then we would all be lost. Even Emily because if she has instincts like pokemon then she is also as lost as any wild pokemon now. So I have to refuse your offer because my pokemon need me and so does Emily but if I am going to be forced, then let me see them one more time. Then do what you want with me. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE POKEMON ARE BEING TORTURED IT'S NOT RIGHT AT ALL! "

Michael's words caught the attention of a particular entity. A bright light shined above him as Arceus stepped out. Its mere presence began tearing the building apart. The locking mechanisms on the cages broke, releasing Michael's pokemon. Now was the time to escape. But first things first, Michael needed to get Emily. Seeing where they took her, he chased after, bringing him to a large hallway of cages. Each one was empty. The one at the far end looked like something broke out through the wall. The words 'Thank You' were written in blood on the cage floor.

Michael seeing the the message yells" BLAZIKEN ESPEON SQUIRTLE COME ON WE NEED TO HELP EMILY!" At that moment all of Michael's pokemon come to his side and Espeon leads the way to find Emily. They exit from the building running as fast as they can. Michael looks back at the building to see it crumble to the ground as a blinding light appears. When the light becomes normal, the ruins and body are nowhere to be seen just dirt and blood splatters across the land for miles. In that moment Michael starts to cry of joy knowing that those scientists are destroyed. Now the only thing left is to find Emily.

Espeon looked forward suddenly, a slight look of fear in her eyes. She rushes off, hardly waiting for Michael and the others. They find their way back to the cave, where a small creature lay at the opening. Its body was badly bruised and bleeding. There, laying at the opening, was poor Emily, her body void of life. Blaziken and the others lowered their heads in sorrow for their lost friend. A few moments pass before blaziken and squirtle walk away, not wanting to look at her anymore. Espeon walks over to Emily's body, placing the brown ribbon on top of the body before joining suit with her comrades. With Michael left still standing there, he could just barely see a white figure standing just to the other side of her body. It was hard to see, but it looked somewhat like Emily. She nodded at Michael before vanishing.

Michael just looks at the void shell of a once living being. He collapsed to his knees, his hand over his eyes and just cried. " WHO?! HOW?! WHY?! I wasn't strong enough, fast enough, smart enough. I'M SORRY! Emily this is all my fault. I can never forgive myself ever. I WILL AVENGE YOU!" Michael removes his hands from his face and Blaziken and the others look into Michael's eyes. What they saw was the most rage from any other being to ever exist. "Blaziken help me dig a grave." They do so. Michael gently lays Emily into the shallow grave and begins to cry even more. " Lets go there is nothing else we can do. Those evil men are dead and there is no one else to perform the horrible experiments that we know of. But if I find anyone else do this again, I will find anyway possible to destroy them in Emily's name. I PROMISE!"

The brown ribbon flies off into the distance. Michael and the others return to his house to find a note loosely attached to the outside of the door. "Forgive my sudden leave. As a sign of apology, I left a gift for you inside. I hope you take care of /them/ as well as you took care of me. Sincerely, Emily." Upon entering the house, two poke eggs sat perfectly on the dining room table.

Michael walks slowly to the eggs to see them on the table. Michael looks to the sky " Thank you so much. Not just for the eggs, but for everything you taught me and for being my friend. Goodbye for now Emily. See you in the next life."

The two eggs shake, hatching when Michael got near to them. Two, completely adorable eevees stared up at him. After a few moments, their ears perk up as they hop off the table and towards the doorway. They stopped at the doorway as a young brunet girl kneeled down to pet them. "Aren't you guys hyper?" She looked up at Michael for a few moments before standing back up. "Umm. Excuse me if I may ask. But may I utilize your bathroom? Its hard to fix my hair without a mirror."

" Umm sure let me lead you there. come this way." On the way up the stairs Michael turns to her " What's your name and what are you doing out in these parts." As Michael gives her a weird but curious glare.

"Lets just say I got lost in the woods and stumbled upon your house one rainy night." She walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair up with a brown ribbon. She looked back at Michael. "So. How does it look?" She looked behind Michael to see blaziken walking by and just smiles.

Michael just stares at the women "Umm this might sound really weird but do I know you from somewhere?" And Michael almost checking the women out just stares at the girl's bright and lively beauty. And the hair on the girl glistened like something Michael remembered before.

"If you really need to ask that, then you weren't paying much attention Michael."She walks closer to him, getting almost in his face, and places a single finger upon his forehead and lightly sliding it down to his nose. She repeated the process a few times before going back to staring at Michael. "Who do you think I am?"

Michael's eyes look at her eyes then to her lips then back to her eyes. " Not to be too forward…." Michael then grabs her waist pulling her closer and closer. Then placing his lips upon her's and and Michael pulls away to say " Nice to see you again. " as a single tear of joy trickles down his and her face. " And now i know who are and I can't be more happy than I am right now…. Emily." Michael then looks at her "I have one question. How?"

"Our lord and savior Arceus. How else? He gave me a chance for a new life. This one starting off in a rather younger body. If it wasn't for your words and true forgiveness of me, I would not be standing here right now. Thank you Michael. And you still haven't answered my question about whether or not my hair looks nice. Well does it?"

"Lets just say you, your hair, and everything about you is more beautiful, and elegant than your eevee form. Plus i can do this" He kisses her again. "Without being called a poke molester."

"Well enough with the jokes. The kids are watching." Emily looks to the side to see the two eevees, who are just poking their heads out from the corner. "Seth. Yuki. Run along. I'll be down to play with you two later." The two eevees looked sad but rushed back downstairs. "Now Michael. Do you still plan on going on a journey?"

"I will only go if you and the kids can come" Michael looks to his team that was there the whole time taking notes " Are you guys ready to go on one more journey to the Johto league."

 **CUE THE JOHTO THEME SONG**


End file.
